Wrong Time, Right Love
by magicalmockingbird
Summary: My version of Season nine Ep One or something that is between Season 9 and Season 8.


Title: Wrong Time, Right Love

Rating: M

Pairing: Lollie

Author Note: My version of Season nine Ep One or something that is between Season 9 and Season 8.

Lois groaned as she closed her eyes. She could feel a pounding headache. She knew she would be hitting the aspirin bottle hard when she got in. At least Chloe wasn't looking over her. She lifted her head up but felt a hand on her back. That was when she realized she was laying on her stomach; hot ground pressing on her body through her shirt. She lay down. Something about those hands was comforting. She eased back and just let him feel along her upper body and neck making sure she hadn't broken something. Her mind was sent back to what happened before hand. Why her hand was clutched around something in a death grip not even opening to those familiar hands.

"Lois I need you to answer me Princess. You're not in the ideal location to be right now please just say if its okay for me to pick you up and take you home. I need you to let me be your hero on this one. You're pretty bruised and broken. I can tell you have a concussion. Just don't struggle"

Lois tried to say something but all that came out was an agreeable moan. She didn't realize how rough she had gotten beat up or maybe something happened to her when she was knocked out. She felt his warm embrace as he picked her up gingerly

"Don't worry Princess I'm taking you to my hospital I have here. How you got here is beyond me?"

She heard that and she let her body relax. She sighed softly a little as she faded back into black. She woke up the next time in Star City Hospital; her head and her whole body feeling so better. Just her hand was numb still clenching her fist. She blinked some against the bright lights but the instantly dulled and a figure in the door way stood there. She wasn't afraid she knew he had been standing there or at her side through most of this. She had heard him. She smiled as she he walked her way.

"So Sleeping Beauty finally decided to wake up" He said as he leaned and kissed her forehead just like the man nights before he had to go on patrol.

"Where am I" she asked as she looked into his warm brown eyes. She settled down as he sat on the bed and took her hand massaging it softly. So different from the man she remembered. She wondered where that friend was she had but she did like this.

"You're in Star City in the year 2014."

Lois did the math and her eyes went wide did she sleep five years was she knocked out for five years. She felt the iv in her right arm and she looked at him "Ollie I haven't been up for five years either that or I don't remember anything."

He smiled as he looked at her "We had to do x-rays to see what was wrong with your hand. It was the legion ring which means some how you traveled through time and through that since you are human you didn't handle time travel by yourself plus from what I heard about your disappearance you were fighting Tess Mercer."

Lois tilted her head a bit. He didn't cal her Mercy like she had heard before; she wondered where Oliver Queen was at in this time frame. "Once you get better Lois. You will be transferred to my condo so you can get the best care and the care you deserve and was neglected in life"

He said as he kissed her hand and she smiled. Over a course of a month Oliver Queen visited her every hour he could every second and took care of her. She and him grew closer as she learned of how Chloe died and he got her over through that shock. Of what happened to Clark how he just disappeared and went awol and of jimmy's death and that was basically all she wanted to know.

As another month passed she had been moved into his condo and she loved it. She was able to try to make a life of her own. She was given the job of Oliver Queen's own newspaper company. He had fired Dinah Lance after a while because all he wanted to do was jump her.

Soon before she knew it she was in that time for a year. She felt like her and Ollie was living a life she believed she could handle. With the commitment not there it seemed easy to do that. It was there year anniversary kind of as Oliver took her out and smiled looking into his eyes. "Lois I have something to ask you. Or at least tell you"

Lois looked at him and she looked at there hands entwined on the table "What is it Ollie you look like your torn between happiness and sadness."

Ollie sighed and he looked at her before kissing her hand and letting it go "Lois you need to decide to stay here or go back to your time. We keep putting off that decision and I need to know Princess. Are you going back or can I destroy that ring. I need to know I'm falling in love with you the real deal and I want us to make things official or send you back to a good time after we wipe your memory a bit."

Lois bit her lip as she looked at him. She had never felt this loved in her life. She wanted to be like this. She sighed softly as she looked at him. She bit her lower lip before she leaned in and she kissed him deeply and lovingly as she ran her hands along his jaw softly and she pulled back and she looked into his eyes.

He smiled and he cupped her face in his hands and he sighed softly "Does that mean destroying the ring and staying with me"

Lois smiled and said softly "What do you think baby"

Ollie smiled as they finished dinner then they headed home and he destroyed the ring with something clark had given him. He sighed softly as he turned and there lois was in just a bra and a thong all in green being held up by garters. She bit her lower lip as he walked towards her. He was in his dress pants and boxers only. She ran her hand along his hair as he embraced her and they kissed passionately lovingly as she sucked on his lower lip. He took her in his arms caring her to THEIR bed. He slowly kissed and sucked along her neck and she shivered softly as he reached a sensitive spot there. She moaned and she bit her lip. "Oh Ollie"

Ollie smiled as he took her bra strap in her teeth and drug it down softly each strap before he unhooked it and started to massage and kiss along her breasts. His hands slipping down her sides before he unhooked the garters. He sucked and nibbled along her breast and she moaned as she bit her lower lip. Ollie grinned loving having the effect he did. He ran his hand along the front of her and he massaged her deeply and lovingly as she moaned her hands ran along his strong body as she undid his pants and undid them. She moaned arching her back as he inserted two fingers in her working her deeply and lovingly.

She moaned getting wet soaking his fingers as he kept working her as she arched her back moving her hips with his. She looked into his eyes and she smiled as he pulled his fingers out and he went up on his knees and he started to trust into her with his long length. Working her long and hard, ramming her until he reached her cervix. He loved how he had gotten her to moan and to love everything he did to her.

The moved together in a loving dance as he cummed into her and her around him they laid there breathless trying to catch there breaths. As they did she snuggled up against him as he laid on her gently and she said "I love you my Emerald Archer."

"And I love you my Princess Marion"

AS they laid there they were unaware of what they had just did. They just rewrote destiny and everything that was supposed to happen. Not saying that is a bad thing. Just everything was on a different course now only a few things could get it back on the course it was supposed to be going.


End file.
